High lift jack for raising (and supporting in a raised position) complex, large and heavy devices, machines and objects are well known to the art. The main point of every one of these devices is to provide a lift jack which can raise such objects over the widest possible range of height both securely and safely, as well as exceptionally dependably. Examples of uses of these devices are to raise and support (jack up and down) cars of various sizes, small trucks or pickups, trailers of various sorts, boat trailers, small campers, recreational vehicles, farm implements and the like.
Numerous objections to common high lift jacks are well known. Thus, many high lift jacks have quite a number of moving parts that readily tend to rust, thus impeding, preventing or threatening operation, dependabiilty and safety. Very often, the handle on a conventional high lift jack is too long to be used in certain restricted space circumstances. Many high lift jacks take most of an operator's body weight to use. Often, if the object is quite heavy, it takes two people to work the jack and lift the object.
Once a convenitonal high lift jack has been raised and the purpose carried out for which the object or vehicle was raised, the object must then be lowered to the original level or working conditions. Very often, when lowering an object, particularly heavier objects, devices or vehicles, the handle on the high lift jack gets totally out of control. Thus, the handle may swing or oscillate upwardly and downwardly at high speed, very possibly causing injury to the operator. There have been accidents and deaths caused by such devices. Finally, in the case of conventionally jacking or lifting certain particularly heavy objects, with a beam on the jack which is typically an I beam with holes punched centrally therethrough for successive engagement by the operating head of the jack, the beam itself may bend when the jack is raised to an uppermost or merely upper position.
Accordingly, substantial improvements are needed and required in the field of high lift jacks for operational effectiveness, efficiency, dependability, strength and safety to the operator. Such are some of the purposes of the subject high lift jack construction herein disclosed.